


第三夜

by JeanDing



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanDing/pseuds/JeanDing
Summary: 在Shaw的三夜原则中，两人的第三个夜晚。发生于S406-S407之间
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 6





	第三夜

随着商场闭店广播响起，Shaw脸上挂了一天的假笑瞬间垮掉下来，眼神向上瞟了眼摄像头，没忍住微微摇头为自己的无聊工作悲惨生活叹口气。  
“微笑Hon， 客人还没完全离店，要时刻给客人留下热情带来温暖……”  
Shaw扯起嘴角露出八颗牙当是在微笑，手上摁下展示柜的总开关，失去灯光的化妆品们连带着Shaw一起成为了化妆品柜台区域中唯一的黑暗。懒得再看主管的表情（反正脸色一定很难看），打开柜台下面的储存格取出包，瞄了一眼周围，往包里又放了几份小样。  
“Honey，你是在拿——”  
“我只是在拿出我的手机。”  
手机适时地震动了两声，虽然好像和包里其他金属物品放在一起使得震动声和平时有些不太一样。感谢短信，可以少应付两句。  
来自UNKNOWN，一个地址后附赠了个小表情。  
挑了挑眉，嘴角带上大概是今天第一丝比较真实的笑意，把手机扔回包里发出碰撞的声音。  
挺好，至少今晚不会太无聊。

Shaw站在地址上的门牌号前准备敲门，门却开了一丝缝。Shaw皱了皱眉，一只手伸入包中，侧耳想要收集从房门内传来的声音，突然听见一声吃痛和器具落地的声音，Shaw迅速端枪踹门突破入屋。  
“Sameen！我以为你还要一会才来呢。”  
Root捏着耳垂蹲在烤箱前，小饼干散落一地，语气里带着（做作的）惊喜。眼神落到Shaw手上的枪上，头一歪脸上露出小宝贝可真调皮干嘛这么着急真讨厌的表情：“我们还有一整晚时间，倒不必现在就把小玩意们拿出来。”  
“……玩意你（）。”Shaw觉得此时摆着战斗姿势的自己简直蠢毙了，F开头的词语在喉头蠢蠢欲动又怕被这人顺水推舟得寸进尺，“房门开着我以为Samaritan的特工已经失礼到了随手关门都不会的程度。”  
“噢，不小心烤糊了，稍微通个风，隔热手套显然不怎么隔热。Sweetie，你这么在乎我我都要感动哭了。”  
Shaw才注意到空气里已经淡到可以忽略的焦糊味道，枪收回包里。“怎么，烤饼干庆祝第1324次送死又死里逃生么。”  
“你可真了解我。”Root把被烫到的手指放在凉水下冲了冲，找了个小碟子将没掉地上的小饼干们装起，“前几天的身份是烘培师，虽然手受伤但是在后厨逛逛总能偷个师。新鲜出锅，尝尝？”  
递出的盘子被Shaw接过放在桌上，伸出的手臂被攥住。Shaw碰了碰先前手臂的枪伤，抬眼观察Root的表情是否有半点变化。Root侧着头，毫不躲避地直视着Shaw的眼睛，嘴角的挑笑一如既往。  
“听说了。”Shaw手一松，把视线错开，跨到冰箱的制冰器前打开开关接了把冰块塞在Root手里。“枪伤恢复不错，手指不至于到烫伤。”  
“当然不会烫伤，不然你的乐子要少……”  
“闭嘴。”  
Shaw忍不住翻了个白眼，在衣服上蹭两下擦干冰块留下的水，翻身坐在桌上，随手捏了块饼干扔进嘴里。  
“味道怎么样？”  
咀嚼两口，Shaw的表情有一分微妙，Root没能读解的出这种微妙的意思，只能期待的发问等着回答。  
坐在桌上的Shaw比Root要微微高出一点，逆转身高差带来了不同视角。Shaw从来分不清认不出Root眼底的情绪到底几分真几分假，她一向选择是直接无视或者自动划分为虚假信息，只是在这种情况之下她觉得心跳异常了一秒，这一秒的异常让她选择顺从眼前这个人鹿一般的湿润眼中的期待情绪。  
“不……不算差。”脸撇到一边，含糊的开口含糊的回答。鬼知道自己为什么这么回答，现在只想把嘴中的焦苦味和这个问题一起糊弄过去。“也许配点喝的会好点。”

Shaw喝了口威士忌，觉得的确有喝的就也不会有什么太大问题。  
当然，今晚的气氛也的确很尴尬。  
莫名其妙的开场，无缘无故的手作饼干，还有平淡安静的洗完澡后双双坐在沙发上酌饮品尝不知道从哪顺来的竹鹤21年（虽然Shaw一直觉得日威淡出水但是看在价格份上还是多喝几口也不坏）。  
她收到短信的时候还天真以为是劫后余生天雷地火来一炮的。她来的路上甚至都想好了，要是今天一切都对了的话，就去他妈的三夜原则，谁也不知道活到哪天，该尽兴时应尽兴，须从心时得从心。然而现在是在干什么？小学女生的睡衣派对吗？  
Root换了件睡裙，半倚着侧坐在沙发上，一双腿没有半点遮掩。还带着水汽的发梢搭在胸前，几缕不太听话的头发顺着水份就贴在锁骨周围的雪白肌肤上，绕在细小的疤痕周围。Root一只手拿着玻璃杯，另一只手手指在杯沿滑动着，侧着头，她的目光倒是的确时刻挂在Shaw身上，眼神也秋波流转，轻咬着下唇，嘴角扬起微妙的弧度。  
只是，迟迟不开口说话。  
Shaw在单座的沙发上盘腿坐着，习惯了对方先撩再动手的她此刻仿佛和Root进入角力，出于原则，没有收到对方确定可以上手的讯息之前她绝不会做什么动作。她从来没有如此希望眼前这个人开口调情过，她发誓只要Root一开口，说出的暗喻和双关即使再冷梗再烂她也要立刻马上把Root双手按住就地开搞。  
仿佛有一万根羽毛在心脏表面轻拂。Shaw觉得自己此时的目光应该已经足够炙热了，她只等着对方朱唇轻启的时候。Shaw觉得自己要等不下去了。  
“所以……最近有和Harold聊些什么吗？”  
Shaw的肢体动作比脑子更快，当反映过来这句话和调情毫无关系甚至还出现了一个在此刻及其影响兴致的名字之时，她的手已经抬起。场面一度变得更加尴尬，Shaw假装清了下嗓子，拿起酒瓶给自己并不空的杯子添了点酒。  
“并没有，倒不如说他一声不吭跑到香港，上次的号码又是我在做技术支持。猜猜怎么着，我被号码当成英雄Reese的炮灰女朋友，而且居然错过了一整场枪战。”Shaw觉得此时心中郁火又烧了起来。  
“真是个坏Harry。”Root耸肩，饮了一口酒。“小可怜，要是我早点回来你就不用在地铁站对着电脑愁眉苦脸了。”  
Shaw觉得大概是自己此刻心术不正的错觉，Root听到自己说的话之后居然好像松了口气。  
“是啊，要是您早回来我也能拿着那堆武器练个手了。”Shaw仰头喝了一大口，突然想起什么，把放在边上的包勾了过来翻出之前藏包里的小样和样品们，“作为酒的回礼……行吧化妆品都出现了我们今天果然就是女子深夜谈话了，也许接下来我们就要给对方边涂指甲油边聊前男友的劈腿故事了。”  
“你可太让我惊喜了小甜心。”Root坐起放下杯子接过那一把东西，指腹在Shaw的手背摩擦而过，Shaw下意识的随着这细微的皮肤接触吸入带着一点酒精味道的气息。

没有包装袋的化妆品们散落在沙发周围。Shaw握缚住了Root双手手腕，抵在沙发扶手上。  
“所以，饼干和酒，来干什么。”  
Shaw将膝盖卡在Root双腿之间，Root被她压在沙发上，偏偏除了被束缚的手腕之外没有其他任何肌肤接触。Shaw的鼻息打在Root的左耳根处，就着这个位置啮咬在下颌骨的棱角。  
“有仪式感一点亲爱的，用来庆祝。”Root的呼吸变得沉了一些，“庆祝我们的最后一夜。”  
“什么最后一夜？TM要你去Samaritan总部自杀袭击？”  
Shaw抬起头，满脸写着疑惑，声音也突然冷静。Root笑着叹口气摇摇头否认顺便表示这个吐槽真的很烂。  
“我在说你的三夜原则。这是我们第三晚，Sameen。”  
Shaw愣了一下，眨了下眼睛反应过来。  
安全屋的第一晚，安插完服务器后离别前的第二晚，今天意外平静的第三晚。  
一瞬的分神可以发生很多事。比如此时Shaw被推翻，两人从沙发上落下发出巨大一声，Root已经制伏住她的活动途径，甚至腰上明显出现了尖锐物品的威胁感。  
“只是想要它特殊一点，也许一时感动我们就可以再续一晚。”说完这句，Root皱了一下鼻子，撇了下嘴，“突然忘记你大概没有感动这种情绪了。”  
刀尖勾住了背心，将刀锋朝上，刀背顺着腹肌的线条缓慢的撩着。Shaw的呼吸透露出了兴奋，Root居高岭下地看着Shaw的嘴唇扬起好看弧度。  
俯身覆上将那片弧度吞入，忍不住咬着品鉴，自己的呼吸也变得急促，两人口中的相互冲击随着骨传导传到大脑之中。  
Root觉得自己的嘴唇大概也是肿了，两人牙关的碰撞大概也在口腔的某个地方留下了一点细小伤口。  
“You taste the best.”  
Shaw眼里全是带着攻击欲的兴奋，Root知道，如果继续绑着她却有没有实际行动，Shaw大概会气疯。  
但最后一晚了，谁在意呢。  
Shaw的手被绑在笨重的茶几腿上，Root坐压在她的腿上，手在腹肌上流连忘返，若有若无的触感让Shaw觉得难受的要命。  
“我劝你最好快一点进入正题……”  
“好的事物要慢慢品鉴，不然太浪费了不是。”  
Root用上了牙齿，轻轻的在Shaw身上刮蹭着，Shaw发出难受而烦躁的闷哼声。当她的牙齿转移到峰尖的时候，用了重一些的力道，Shaw呼出一口算是如释重负的舒爽气声。  
“That’s right, that’s good.”  
Root的手下探，拇指轻触在核上——真的只是触碰，没有任何实质的绕着圈，食指和中指在洞口试探着，感受着涌出洞口的湿滑。  
“但是你看起来很喜欢这样，”Root挑挑眉，“毕竟好像现在不需要润滑油。”  
“闭嘴，你就……他妈的快点！”  
Root发誓自己爱死现在Shaw这个样子了。  
一只手放在胸上，一时轻一时重的揉捻按压着。另一只手还在原战地，只是口舌现在也加入了战争。  
“我今天特意吃了一些菠萝。”  
“随便你吃了什么……”  
Root的舌头舔舐过了那颗核，手指在洞口轻微的搅动着。这种若有若无的感觉真的快要把Shaw杀了。Root只是舔着，没有绕圈，没有按压。每次舌头离开的时候总会带来一点凉意。  
“别像第一次上女人一样，雏女士。”  
舔舐触碰突然变成吸吮，核从皱皮之中探出，Shaw被突如其来的巨大刺激冲击，下意识拱起背部，口中冒出F开头的单词，呼吸也瞬间猛烈了起来。  
Root的手指也终于不再入口处徘徊，探入甬道之中。Root的记忆力自然是好的不行，轻车熟路的点上那块粗糙地区，意料之中的听到Shaw的反应更加剧烈了。  
Shaw的身上冒出了细密的汗珠，口中下意识不断重复着F开头的词，Root第一次恨自己没把屋子的隔音再做好些，虽然很骄傲自己能把这个人操成这样，但是的确并不想和隔壁邻居分享这个人的叫床声多美妙。  
自己听到就好  
Root伴随着吸吮，偶尔用上一点牙齿轻轻刮蹭。手指增加到了三根。  
Shaw的声音突然小了几分，腿夹紧了许多，Root知道也许她快到了。  
“集中注意……”Root的口舌放过了那里几秒。  
“闭嘴……我不用你告诉我怎么高潮。”  
“是吗？”  
Root手上的动作轻了许多，也没再用口舌，而是抬起头来侧头看着Shaw的反应与表情。  
Shaw快要恨死这个女人，如果换其他情况下自己现在就杀了她。她发誓，这波结束后Shaw绝对要把这个女人操到哭，跟自己求饶的那种操到哭。  
Shaw咬着牙关，忍受着突然放缓的一切。  
“Fuck U Root……”  
“我很乐意宝贝，但是鉴于你现在的情况。”Root依旧歪着头，欣赏雕塑一般的看过Shaw的身体，与其突然变得深情。“你真的是我见过最完美的艺术品了。”  
“就他妈的快点少唧唧歪歪。”  
“礼貌一点，Sweetie，Say please～”  
“…………”  
“我在等关键词哦。”  
Root的手指几乎要停止抽动的动作，只是停留在里面。  
“OKOK…Please.”  
Shaw的声音几乎微不可闻，Root十分满意，手指回到了刚刚的地方。  
“噢……”  
冲击的快感再次回到了Shaw的大脑中，她感觉自己快要浪潮般的快感扼住喉咙无法呼吸。  
快了，很接近了。  
Root感觉到了她的变化，加大了自己的力度。她感觉到Shaw仿佛在岸上失去氧气 的鱼，渴求地呼吸着，却依然在窒息边缘。  
Root吻住了Shaw。  
这个吻和人工呼吸一样，只不过是将氧气让渡。  
Shaw高潮了，在这个吻结束的时候。  
Shaw重新地汲取着空气中的氧气，激烈的快感让她的大脑空白了几秒，当她能够重新集中注意力的时候，Root的手指还在自己体内，只是没有任何的动作。  
她必须承认，这种感觉挺好的。虽然她不需要事后烟，但是高潮后体内的空虚感是真实存在的。而这种空虚感被排解，这是第一次。  
安全屋里那一夜比起性爱本身来说，快感更多的来自于两人之间的新鲜与电击枪的刺激；而安插完服务器的那天，比起单纯的上床更不如说是末日的最后一次狂欢。  
Shaw突然想起了Samaritan上线前夕她们的最后一次。她们不知疲倦，做尽了她们所能想到的事情与方式。她们身上的液体把越野车后座与也许不再安全的安全屋弄的一塌糊涂。同样的内容如果换到其他任何一天大概都能成为快乐日子TOP5，但那是在Samaritan上线的最后可以喘息的时间。  
如果真的再见不到Root，其实在现在也是再正常不过的事情了。  
毕竟她们身处战争。


End file.
